De lo frío a lo caliente
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: [Law x Zoro] Tras la fiesta en el Yonta María, Law no puede ni ponerse en pie por la tremenda borrachera, y todo por culpa de Zoro, quien ahora es el responsable de llevarlo sano y salvo hasta su recámara. Sería una lástima que se perdiera.
1. Un poco de frío

**UN POCO DE FRÍO**

—Capítulo 1—

 _—Te odio… Zoro-ya…_

A cada paso que Law daba sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban, estaba seguro que de no ser por el hombre que lo llevaba prácticamente cargando ya habría dado contra el suelo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía ni siquiera enfocar los objetos que tenía frente a él. Estaba demasiado mareado y su estómago parecía estar dispuesto a regresar todo de un momento a otro.

 _—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan mal bebedor —_ Zoro esbozó una sonrisa, se acomodó el brazo de Law alrededor de su cuello y apretó con más fuerza la cintura de su acompañante para evitar que se le fuera a caer—. _Deja de quejarte y sujétate bien, ya casi llegamos_ —le dijo mientras miraba hacia ambos lados de un nuevo pasillo que había surgido frente a él. — _Repíteme una vez más, era al fondo del pasillo y luego hacia…_

 _—La derecha… hacia… la derecha_ —contestó el médico llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Zoro dio vuelta a la izquierda y continuó su avance sin reparar en su terrible error.

La fiesta en el Yonta María seguía en todo su apogeo, pero Law ya había sobrepasado su límite. Desde el momento en que Zoro-ya se había sentado a su lado le había llenado una y otra vez el tarro de cerveza, obligándolo a beber a su ritmo hasta que no pudo más; y el peli verde, sintiéndose culpable por el estado en el que lo había dejado se ofreció a llevarlo hasta la recámara que le habían asignado para que pudiera descansar.

Dieron otro giro en un nuevo pasillo, y otro más.

A estas alturas incluso Law se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

 _—No me digas… que estás perdido…_ —exclamó el ojigrís, alzó la vista en un intento por reconocer el sitio donde estaba, pero su cuello parecía ser incapaz de aguantar el peso de su cabeza y la volvió a bajar.

 _—¡No digas idioteces!, ¿lo ves?, ya llegamos._

Zoro, que no estaba muy seguro de sus propias palabras, abrió la primera puerta que encontró, pues ya se había cansado de buscar. _«Lo dejaré en la cama que sea, a fin de cuentas en el estado que está dudo que note la diferencia»_ pensó. El cuarto estaba oscuro, así que avanzó derecho, tanteando la pared en busca de algún interruptor. Sus katanas y la nodachi de Law, que traía atadas en su haramaki, golpeaban una y otra vez los muebles a su alrededor, dificultando su avance. Decidió quitárselas y ponerlas a un lado, ya volvería por ellas en cuanto diera con la cama donde tenía que dejarlo.

De pronto, Law dejó de moverse.

 _—¿Qué sucede?_ —le preguntó el peli verde, tirando suavemente de él.

 _—Voy… a vomitar…_

Law se tapó la boca con la mano y se inclinó hacia Zoro sin querer.

 _—¡Espera idiota! ¡No vayas a hacer eso encima de mí!_ —los dedos de Zoro encontraron la manija de una segunda puerta; seguramente el baño de la habitación, entró tan deprisa que tropezó con unas cajas que estaban puestas a la mitad y aterrizó en el piso. Con la inercia jaló la puerta tras de sí y ésta se cerró de golpe.

El pobre Law, incapaz de meter las manos se dio de lleno en la cara, lo único que pudo hacer fue sobarse la nariz y murmurar una maldición. Para su consuelo su estómago pareció cambiar de opinión y todo lo que había tomado se quedó en su lugar. Empezó a sentir frío, pero no estaba seguro del motivo.

Zoro se puso en pie y finalmente encontró el interruptor que tanto estaba buscando, encendió la luz y al notar el sitio donde estaba se quedó de piedra.

 _«Esto, en definitiva, no es un baño»._

Law alzó la vista y por un momento pudo enfocar las cosas a su alrededor. _—¡Pedazo de imbécil! —_ exclamó furioso—, _¡qué mierda estamos haciendo a la mitad de un congelador!_

Al parecer el cuarto que Zoro confundió con una recámara se trataba de la cocina, y el baño resultó ser el sitio donde guardaban los alimentos congelados. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro de pesar, no era culpa suya que ese barco tuviera tantas habitaciones, cualquiera podría haberse equivocado igual.

— _Cálmate, no es para tanto, solo me desvié un poco_ —le dijo al ojigrís quien pegó la frente al suelo sin lograr ponerse en pie _._

Zoro tomó la manija de la puerta y su rostro se puso pálido cuando, al intentar girarla, la palanca se rompió.

 _—Mierda_ —se quejó y miró de reojo a su acompañante que seguía tumbado en el piso sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Zoro le dio unos fuertes empujones a la puerta y luego, algunos puñetazos, pero no logró hacerla ceder.

 _—Muy bien, puerta, no me dejas otra opción_ —llevó sus manos a la cintura solo para recordar muy tarde que había dejado sus katanas del otro lado.

Entonces, se empezó a preocupar.

Miró a su alrededor. El cuarto era bastante grande, ¡cómo no serlo si ahí debían guardar suficientes provisiones para una flota de más de quinientas personas! Recorrió toda su extensión en busca de otra salida, pero no encontró ninguna. Desesperado, se hincó a un lado de Law y le picó un costado con el dedo. — _Oye, Law, necesito que uses tu habilidad para sacarnos de aquí._

Para su desgracia no hubo respuesta.

 _—Law, ¡hey, Law!_ —lo giró hacia él y le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, el aludido abrió los ojos, intentó enfocarlo, y sin éxito, los volvió a cerrar. — _¡Law!_

El médico alzó la mano e intentó formar un _room_ , pero le fue imposible generar algo más grande que su propia cabeza. — _No puedo, estoy demasiado mareado._

Y dicho esto se perdió otra vez.

Zoro lo agitó un buen rato, pero todo fue en balde. El médico iba y venía sin recuperar del todo la conciencia.

 _—¡Mierda!_ —gritó en voz alta mientras frotaba sus brazos sin saber qué más hacer. El frío comenzaba a calarle la piel _—. ¡Hey!, ¡Hay alguien ahí!, ¡Sáquennos de aquí!_ —empezó a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez.

Todo era inútil, seguramente nadie iría a la cocina hasta la hora del desayuno, y para eso faltaba un buen rato.

Miró de reojo a Law, quien, al igual que él, vestía ropa ligera. Los labios del médico comenzaron a ponerse azules, no podía dejarlo ahí más tiempo.

 _—¡Law, despierta de una maldita vez o vamos a morir congelados!_

No hubo respuesta.

Soltó un bufido y se rascó la cabeza. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era buscar la manera de sobrevivir hasta que al imbécil de al lado se le bajara la borrachera.

Observó a su alrededor. El aire frío salía por un buen número de rendijas cercanas al techo, por lo que sería imposible taparlas todas, así que Zoro optó por apilar unas cuantas cajas de tal manera que formó un pequeño refugio. Pese a eso el frío seguía siendo mortal.

Al fondo de la bodega encontró dos costales vacíos de buen tamaño y, sin mucho cuidado, metió a Law en uno y él se metió en el otro.

 _—Hace… demasiado… frío…_ —tartamudeó mientras sus dientes chocaban entre ellos. Se pegó lo más que pudo a Law, pero no lograba recuperar el calor en su cuerpo. Movió las manos, sus dedos estaban cada vez más entumidos. _«¿Cómo me fui a meter en este problema?»_ se lamentó.

Él se sentía fatal y su acompañante se veía cada vez peor.

Abrazó sus rodillas con las manos, el costal no era muy grueso por lo que no ayudaba mucho que digamos… aunque, si fueran dos, tal vez su cuerpo se mantendría más caliente. Miró a Law y soltó un suspiro de pesadez.

Se quitó el costal que traía encima y lo colocó alrededor del ojigrís.

Se rascó la cabeza, ahora solo faltaba un detalle.

Meterse a su lado.

Primero se acostó sobre el piso y comenzó a deslizarse hacia adentro con bastante trabajo. — _Esto no es nada cómodo_ —se quejó. Con ambos hombres dentro el espacio se reducía bastante. _«Al menos agradezco que esté inconsciente»,_ pensó nervioso cuando el rostro de Law quedó embarrado contra su cuerpo mientras luchaba por seguirse metiendo.

Cuando finalmente logró su objetivo soltó un suspiro _. «Vaya, esto se siente mejor»,_ pensó. El calor de ambos cuerpos y el costal extra habían ayudado bastante.

Law, un tanto incómodo y sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía se empezó a remover, y aferrándose al poco calor que comenzaba a sentir, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Zoro y metió una de sus piernas entre las de él.

 _—¡Hey, ¿qué haces? aléjate!_ —se quejó el peli verde que de no ser por el intenso frío sus mejillas se habrían puesto calientes. Empezó a empujarlo para poner distancia, pero al escuchar que uno de los costales parecía estar a punto de rasgarse desistió.

 _—Tengo frío…_ —susurró el ebrio sin despertarse del todo y lo apretó con más fuerza—. _Y tú… estás caliente._

Tras escuchar esa frase Zoro empezó a sentirse nervioso. Lo mejor era pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar con desesperación algún punto donde pudieran concentrarse, pero finalmente, y sin mucho que ver alrededor, terminó por rendirse. Curioso, clavó su entera atención en el rostro que tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo y respiró profundo.

Comenzó observarlo con detenimiento, no podía negar que su acompañante era bastante atractivo.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio le había llamado la atención, le gustaba mucho su porte altanero, su estatura, esa sonrisa de lado que esbozaba cada que hablaba con sarcasmo y los intrincados tatuajes que cubrían su bien formado cuerpo.

Y qué decir de sus ojos grises. Era una lástima que en ese momento estuvieran cerrados.

El suave aliento de Law le acariciaba el rostro, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, incitante. Como acto reflejo Zoro se humedeció sus propios labios y clavó su entera atención en la sensual boca que tenía enfrente. Con el frío que sentía se le antojaba más probarla…

Aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada en un intento de reprimir lo que estaba pensando, tenerlo así de cerca no lo hacía sentir del todo bien.

Las manos de Zoro habían quedado atrapadas a los costados de su cuerpo y eso comenzaba a ser incómodo, así que, resignado a permanecer entre los brazos de Law por un buen rato, colocó las manos sobre la cintura de su acompañante. Movió los dedos para desentumirlos, pero sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando se toparon con la piel de su compañero, quien se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el frío contacto.

Apretó los labios, tenso, y le hizo una suave caricia con el dedo pulgar.

 _—Law… —_ susurró su nombre para probar si lo estaba escuchando, pero esta vez no hubo reacción.

 _«Su piel se siente suave»,_ pensó a la par que el resto de sus dedos, nerviosos, lo tocaban también sin poderse aguantar la curiosidad. _«Solo… estoy buscando la forma de acomodar mis manos»._ Se dijo como pretexto y comenzó a subir su tacto lentamente, tocando los bien formados músculos de su baja espalda y luego, descendió hasta que la orilla del pantalón detuvo su avance. Tragó saliva. ¿Y si bajaba sus manos un poco más? No podía negar que se moría de ganas por seguir tocándolo. Avanzó por la orilla del pantalón hasta el hueso de la cadera y nuevamente lo acarició con suavidad, colando su dedo pulgar un poco más abajo. No pudo contener las ganas y lo apretó ligeramente contra su cuerpo, soltando un pesado jadeó al sentir que su miembro se recargaba deliciosamente en él. Su mente comenzó a divagar, imaginando lo que pasaría si en vez de tenerlo de frente lo tuviera abrazado por detrás…

Nervioso, cerró los dedos hasta formar un puño, buscando la manera de contenerse. Le parecía una bajeza aprovecharse en esa situación.

De repente sintió una punzada de placer en su bajo vientre y asustado le quitó las manos de encima en forma definitiva. _«Si se despierta estoy seguro que va a notar lo que sucede abajo»,_ pensó. Eso sí sería bastante incómodo. Necesitaba calmarse, pero estar tan pegado a su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Los ojos grises se abrieron de súbito y se volvieron a cerrar, acelerándole el corazón. ¿Qué tan consiente estaba? ¿Había sentido acaso las caricias que le hizo? No estaba seguro del todo, así que esperó sin moverse un largo rato por si volvía a abrir los ojos, pero ya no sucedió.

En esos momentos lo único que podía notar era el violento movimiento de su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

Cuando por fin se calmó pudo darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se sentía agotado. El frío se había apaciguado bastante, así que cerró los ojos para descansar un poco y pronto se quedó dormido.

…

Tuvo que pasar un largo rato para que Law finalmente despertara. Al hacerlo se sorprendió de tener tan cerca el rostro sereno de Zoro, pegó un grito de asombro y se dejó caer de espaldas, pero al estar ambos en el mismo costal su acompañante rodó sobre su cuerpo.

 _—¡Zoro-ya, quítate de encima!_ —empezó a empujarlo hasta que el costal que los cubría se rompió. El aire helado empezó a colarse y el peli verde comenzó a temblar.

 _—¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! Apenas me estaba calentando._

El médico terminó de separarse como pudo y tomó asiento, su cabeza dolía horrores, pero pronto recordó el motivo por el que estaban ahí y le dedicó a su compañero un gesto de pocos amigos.

 _—Vámonos_ —exclamó con un tono de voz intimidante, formó su _room_ y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron al otro lado de la puerta.

En cuanto Zoro sintió la agradable temperatura estiró las manos y sonrió. Habían logrado sobrevivir y para él eso era un buen motivo para estar alegre. Law observó por la ventana que el sol comenzaba a salir. Si sus cuentas no estaban mal habían permanecido más de tres horas dentro del congelador.

 _—Es una suerte que estemos vivos_ —exclamó. No podía creer que, tras todo lo que acababan de vivir en Dressrosa, su vida podría haber terminado tras semejante tontería.

Zoro empezó a husmear a su alrededor, tenía hambre y su cuerpo temblaba todavía por la temperatura tan baja. Abrió unas alacenas y esbozó una sonrisa burlona — _Mira, encontré sake, ¿quieres que sigamos con la borrachera?_

Law lo miró asqueado, tomó la botella que le ofrecía y la aventó lejos.

 _—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, no entiendes que casi morimos por culpa de tu estupidez!?_

Zoro se cruzó de brazos molesto por su tono de voz.

 _—Te salvé la vida ahí dentro, deberías estar agradecido._

 _—¿Agradecido dices?_ —Law sintió un tic bajo su ojo izquierdo—, _¡todo este embrollo fue culpa tuya! ¡Yo estaba muy bien antes de que vinieras a hacerme compañía!_

Zoro lo tomó de la camisa y lo encaró también.

 _—Te recuerdo que tú ya estabas tomando cuando llegué, ¿crees que no lo había notado? con mi ayuda o sin ella hubieras terminado igual de borracho. No me culpes por tus malas decisiones._

Law abrió los ojos al máximo y recompuso rápidamente su semblante — _tienes razón_ —exclamó con el orgullo herido—, _pero al menos no hubiera terminado en el congelador._

Zoro chasqueó la lengua molesto por su actitud, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Law bajó la vista y apretó los labios, pero no lo siguió. Se recargó en uno de los muebles de la cocina y tocó su cabeza con las manos.

El día anterior, cuando la fiesta comenzó, se dio cuenta que todos a su alrededor estaban felices, todos, menos él.

Después de todo lo que sucedió con Doflamingo lo único que había deseado era dejar de pensar, olvidarse de él, de lo que había sufrido y de todos esos años llenos de rencor que ahora ya no tenían propósito alguno; así que empezó a hacer lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: tomar.

El único que había notado su estado lamentable había sido Zoro-ya, quien había pasado el resto de la velada animándolo a su manera.

 _«Tal vez deba pedirle una disculpa»,_ pensó. Sin embargo, con el frío y la inmensa molestia que en ese momento sentía no tenía muchas ganas de ir tras él. Lo primero que iba a hacer era tomar algo para la terrible resaca e irse a dormir el resto del día.

…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Zoro, que se encontraba meditando en la parte trasera del barco, respiró profundo e intentó poner su mente en blanco. Para su mala suerte una y otra vez aparecía la imagen de Law impidiendo que lograra su objetivo. _«Basta»,_ se recriminó a sí mismo. Llevaba todo el día pensando en él, en lo que había pasado y en las ganas que tenía de volverlo a tener así de cerca; fantaseaba sobre el sabor de sus labios y se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo se vería su rostro excitado… ¡quería hacérselo, maldita sea!..

Se frotó la cabeza con furia, tratando de borrar sus pensamientos y volvió a intentar poner la mente en blanco.

Esta vez sintió un espasmo en la mejilla cuando unos murmullos a su alrededor le impidieron lograr su objetivo.

 _—No puedo creerlo, Zoro-senpai está meditando frente a nuestros ojos,_

 _—me pregunto si después entrenará con sus katanas,_

 _—¡shhh!, no lo dejan concentrarse, guarden silencio…_

Esa última frase, junto a un montón de sonidos de gente moqueando terminó por colmarle la paciencia. _—¿¡Qué no tienen nada más que hacer!?_ —le gritó a la tripulación del Barto Club, quien no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes. Los piratas se disculparon con enormes reverencias y salieron corriendo en busca de otro mugiwara a quien pudieran admirar.

Zoro se sintió culpable por el grito que les había acomodado, no eran malas personas, pero a veces le parecían muy atosigantes.

 _—No eres bueno lidiando con la fama_ —escuchó que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas y al reconocer su voz se le erizó la piel.

 _—¿Qué quieres, Law? —_ preguntó con el tono más neutro que pudo. Volvió a acomodarse en la postura de meditación y cerró los ojos, aunque sabía bien que le sería imposible concentrarse.

El médico se sentó a su lado y clavó la vista en el cielo. — _He estado pensando en lo que pasó y debo aceptar que tienes algo de razón_ —Zoro abrió el ojo rápido para observarlo y lo volvió a cerrar antes de que se diera cuenta—. _Contigo o sin ti hubiera tomado de la misma manera, y, seguramente, me hubiera metido en algún lío similar, no debí culparte por todo._

 _—Disculpa aceptada_ —exclamó el peli verde—. _Ahora déjame, que estoy ocupado_ —la verdad es que no deseaba tenerlo tan cerca, pues podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante.

— _Aunque debo agregar…_ —continuó Law como si no hubiera escuchado su última frase—. _que aceptar mi culpa no quita que seas un completo idiota, mira que terminar en un congelador…_

 _—¡Tsk, si no tienes nada más interesante qué decir, vete de una buena vez! —_ lo interrumpió Zoro con el ceño fruncido, empezó a mover uno de sus pies en forma rítmica, pues comenzaba a sentirse desesperado.

Law sonrió de lado y se giró completamente hacia él. Al notarlo el peli verde dio un respingo, pero no abandonó la postura rígida en la que se encontraba.

 _—Todavía tengo algo más qué quiero preguntarte._

Se inclinó sobre él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Zoro se puso nervioso, podía sentir el aliento de su acompañante contra su rostro y la comisura de su boca comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

La mano de Law se posó en su vientre y lentamente bajó hasta adentrarse en el haramaki, acariciando su abdomen con total descaro.

Esta vez Zoro pegó un salto y cayó de espaldas sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. _—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —_ exclamó sin poder evitar que su rostro se pusiera colorado. Law lo miró fijamente y en vez de retroceder se acercó un poco más, arrinconándolo contra el piso.

 _—Cuando estábamos en el congelador sentí tus manos sobre mí. Me estuviste tocando, ¿no es así?_

El rostro de Zoro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. _—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!_ —la adrenalina se le disparó por completo cuando los sensuales labios de Law esbozaron una sonrisa de lado.

 _—Bien, solo quería confirmar que no había sido un sueño._

Se puso en pie y se fue sin decir palabra.

Zoro tardó en sentarse de nuevo, su corazón latía desbocado. Llevó la mano al sitio exacto donde lo había tocado y se estremeció. Volteó en busca de Law, pero ya no pudo encontrarlo.

 _«Mierda»,_ pensó avergonzado.

Ahora era él quien le debía una sincera disculpa, pero no estaba seguro de querer volver a tocar el tema.


	2. Un poco de calor

**UN POCO DE CALOR**

—Capítulo 2—

Ya pasaba de media noche y Zoro no podía conciliar el sueño. Miró con cara de pocos amigos al hombre que dormía a su lado, quien se había girado por completo y ahora tenía uno de sus pies pateándole el rostro repetidamente.

A diferencia de Law, quien desde el primer momento había exigido un camarote para él solo, Zoro no le había dado importancia alguna al sitio donde iba a dormir, por lo que Luffy lo había elegido alegremente como su compañero y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su decisión. _«Solo a mí se me ocurre quedarme con él»._ Pensó con pesadez mientras los dedos del pie se restregaban contra su mejilla.

— _¡Con una mierda, Luffy, déjame dormir!_ —exclamó exhausto, pero su capitán parecía estar tan cansado que ninguno de sus gritos serviría para despertarle.

Aventó el pie, tomó asiento a la orilla del colchón y se frotó los ojos con insistencia. Intentó encontrar a su alrededor algún espacio en el suelo donde pudiera sentarse, pero el camarote era pequeño y estaba lleno de muebles.

Entonces, clavó su entera atención en una pequeña ventana, no había ni una sola nube. Tal vez sería una buena idea subir a cubierta y buscar algún lugar para dormir.

Un duro golpe sobre su espalda terminó por convencerlo, soltó un bufido, tomó sus katanas y salió de ahí.

Le tomó un buen rato llegar hasta cubierta, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que el tiempo perdido había valido la pena. Una suave brisa mantenía templado el ambiente; el cielo, completamente despejado, se veía increíble, y la luna llena se reflejaba en el apacible mar.

Empezó a recorrer con la vista todo a su alrededor en busca de algún rincón que pudiera servirle para pasar el resto de la noche, pero sus ojos se detuvieron cuando notó que no estaba solo.

Había otro hombre parado cerca de la proa.

Sintió un súbito escalofrío al reconocerlo, cómo no hacerlo con ese gorro blanco tan característico sobre su cabeza. La sorpresa fue tal que el sueño se le esfumó de golpe.

Law, inamovible, parecía estar ensimismado con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Zoro lo miró unos instantes, curioso. Ahí estaba nuevamente con el rostro serio y los ojos tristes. Era la misma expresión que le había notado en la fiesta de la noche anterior.

 _«Debe estar pasando un mal rato»,_ pensó.

Se frotó la cabeza, realmente no podía ponerse en su lugar. Law había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y tal vez lo mejor sería darle su espacio; lo más correcto sería darse la vuelta e irse a dormir, como era su plan inicial…

Pero, siendo sincero, no deseaba hacerlo.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí solo antes de poder llegar a una decisión. Empezó a avanzar hacia él, sin una idea clara sobre lo que deseaba decirle y se detuvo, dudoso, a unos cuantos pasos.

 _—Linda noche, ¿no lo crees? —_ exclamó Law, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia. Zoro estiró el cuerpo y se recargó en el mascarón de la proa.

 _—Hace tiempo que no veía tantas estrellas —_ respondió de manera casual.

Law cerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla, sintiendo como la brisa le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad.

 _—Más que eso, lo que me asombra es el silencio._

Zoro no se había percatado de eso, pero su acompañante tenía razón, era sorprendente que en un barco tan grande como ese no se escuchara nada, salvo sus propias voces. Se tomó un momento para apreciarlo también. _—Se siente extraño, en el Sunny siempre hay ruido._

Law esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo. _—Ustedes son la tripulación más molesta que conozco, jamás hay un rato de tranquilidad._

Interesado en continuar su plática se giró finalmente hacia su acompañante y colocó los codos en el barandal. Zoro pudo apreciar que llevaba la camisa abierta y sin poder evitarlo clavó su entera atención en los tatuajes que adornaban sus pectorales.

 _—¿Qué miras con tanta atención? —_ preguntó el médico al notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

 _—Él debió ser una persona muy importante para ti —_ señaló su pecho _—. Tanto como para haberlo tatuado así sobre tu piel._

Law esbozó una sonrisa leve. El comentario había sido bastante impertinente, casi no se conocían, y de hecho, no le agradaba mucho entablar conversaciones sobre temas tan personales, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de evadir las cosas.

 _—Así es, era muy importante para mí._

Zoro se acercó un poco más, movido por la curiosidad.

 _—¿Cómo era? —_ preguntó _—_ , _¿cómo era Corazón?_

Law soltó un suspiro leve, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

 _—Era un idiota, siempre le prendía fuego a todo lo que estuviera cerca de él, o a él mismo, era distraído, terco y torpe…_ _—_ hizo una pequeña pausa _—_ , _pero también, bondadoso y cálido… el mejor hombre que haya conocido._

Zoro no dijo palabra, esperó pacientemente a que siguiera hablando, pues sospechaba que todavía tenía cosas por decir.

 _—También era un usuario —_ prosiguió—, _podía generar campos que aislaban el ruido, su habilidad le permitía crear silencios perfectos, justo como éste._

El peli verde esbozó una sonrisa y esperó un poco antes de continuar. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado intrusivo, pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Law parecía estar dispuesto a abrirse un poco, incluso más que con todo el alcohol que había tomado el día anterior, así que se colocó a su lado.

 _—Sabes, he de aceptar que te tengo algo de envidia —_ le dijo. Law no pudo esconder su asombro ante tal comentario—. _Tenías un objetivo y ya lograste cumplirlo. Yo siento que el mío tardará bastante todavía._

Law bajó la vista.

 _—No es tan bueno como parece. Ahora simplemente no sé qué hacer._

Zoro le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda _—empieza por cumplir tu promesa con mi capitán, todavía falta mucho para llegar a Kaido._

Law esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró directo a los ojos. Zoro pudo sentir la intensidad abrumadora que había en esa mirada. _«Qué hermosos son sus ojos grises»_ , pensó. En definitiva se veía más atractivo despierto que dormido. Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de contemplarlo.

 _—A todo esto… ¿a qué has venido, Zoro-ya?_

El peli verde dio un respingo que pareció sacarlo del trance y discretamente puso más distancia entre ambos.

 _—Estaba buscando un sitio donde dormir, eso es todo._

Law, que no había pasado desapercibido el movimiento leve de su acompañante se cruzó de brazos.

 _—Si quieres puedo hacerte un espacio en mi cama._

Zoro desvió toda su atención hacia el mar, luchando porque su rostro no enrojeciera de repente.

 _—No hace falta, dormiré por aquí._

 _—Como quieras —_ respondió el ojigrís _—. Tal vez sea lo mejor, no sé que cosas serías capaz de hacerme mientras me encuentro dormido._

Zoro se giró de repente y alzó las manos en modo conciliador.

 _—¡Oye, te juro que no te hice nada malo! Yo solo… ¡ah, mierda! —_ se frotó la nuca, claramente nervioso _—. ¡Yo solo te acaricié la cintura, ¿de acuerdo?!_

El ojigrís ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, divertido al ver su reacción. Se inclinó hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

 _—¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste nada más?_

Esta vez Zoro no pudo evitar que el rostro se le pusiera colorado. _—Bueno, hubo algo más… yo te…_ _—_ hizo una pausa para aclarar su voz. ¡Cómo mierda podía explicarle lo que sucedió después!

Law entrecerró los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

 _—Tú me qué…_

El peli verde decidió finalmente tragarse el orgullo. Si era un hombre de principios debía hablar con sinceridad.

 _—Yo te pegué a mi cuerpo, tú sabes, para sentirte… mejor._

Law comenzó a desaparecer la distancia entre ellos hasta arrinconarlo contra el barandal, pegando su cadera descaradamente contra la de su compañero _—¿Algo así?_ —susurró sobre sus labios.

Zoro perdió el habla un momento, pues su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado. ¿Acaso buscaba provocarlo o simplemente deseaba vengarse por lo que le había hecho? La verdad es que tenerlo a esa distancia no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

 _—Sí, algo así —_ respondió casi por inercia.

Law rozó sus labios, pero en cuanto sintió que Zoro tenía la intención de corresponderle, retrocedió.

 _—Entonces, me temo que una disculpa no será suficiente._

Se alejó definitivamente de él, lo justo para admirar el desconcierto en su rostro.

 _—¿Entonces, explícame qué es lo que quieres? —_ preguntó Zoro consternado, no se le ocurrió qué más decir. Law esbozó una sensual sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces le había visto y se mordió con suavidad la orilla del labio inferior.

 _—Pensé que no era necesario decirlo con palabras, pero si no eres capaz de captar el mensaje será mejor que te vayas a dormir._

Y dicho esto le dio la espalda por completo y comenzó a caminar. Se estiró perezosamente, al menos la compañía de ese imbécil le había animado bastante. _«Un nuevo objetivo»_ , reflexionó. Tal vez no se trataba de algo importante, pero al menos había encontrado una forma de entretenerse el resto del viaje.

La mano de Zoro lo tomó por la muñeca de repente.

 _—Sé claro, no tengo humor para andar con rodeos —_ su rostro estaba serio, y por dentro, bastante excitado. Apretó de más la muñeca de su acompañante hasta que éste cedió a darse la vuelta y lo encaró.

 _—Está bien, ya que no entiendes de otra manera seré directo. —_ Lo tomó de la mandíbula con firmeza— _. Te quiero a ti, desnudo y sumiso ¿lo entiendes ahora?_

Zoro parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por aquella declaración. _—¿Sumiso?_ _—_ fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, como si no pudiera comprender esa palabra.

Law lo miró con el rostro lleno de falso fastidio.

 _—Me voy a dormir, te veré mañana._

Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que Zoro no pudo ver. Su plan ya estaba en marcha.

• • •

A primera hora del día llegó el momento de cambiar de barco; y no hubo nadie más feliz de conducirlos hacia su destino que Bartolomeo y su tripulación. Zoro, junto al resto, abordaron el Going Luffy-senpai, sintiéndose bastante abochornados con semejante muestra de fanatismo.

Acababa de poner un pie sobre la cubierta cuando sintió un golpe leve en uno de sus hombros. Law pasó a su lado y abordó el barco sin reparar en él.

Zoro lo miró unos instantes. Su actitud parecía ser la misma de siempre y se mantenía sereno, metido en sus propios asuntos sin mirarlo siquiera. _«¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?»._ Se rascó la cabeza sin poderlo comprender.

Hace apenas unas horas le había dado a entender que estaba interesado en él, y ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. _«Que se vaya a la mierda»_ , concluyó. Si bien ese hombre le gustaba bastante, tampoco estaba dispuesto a rogar por su atención… además, no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea de dejarse hacer, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar todo ese asunto.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar la situación, pues pronto estuvo rodeado por el Barto Club, quienes parecían maravillados con tener a los mugiwara con ellos.

La mañana siguió su curso sin muchos contratiempos, pero Zoro comenzaba a sentirse inquieto. En más de una ocasión se había sentido observado, y al voltear había comprobado que no había nadie ahí; nadie, salvo su club de fanáticos que tampoco lo dejaba en paz.

Cuando la hora de la comida empezó, tomó asiento como siempre, al lado de su capitán. Los anfitriones no tardaron en llenar la mesa con la comida favorita de cada uno de ellos. — _Tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer que disfruten su viaje al máximo_ —exclamó Barto con singular alegría—. _¡Mientras viajen con nosotros nada les faltará!_

Gambia, uno de los piratas del Barto Club, se acercó a Zoro con las manos temblorosas. _—Zo-Zoro-senpai, ¿quiere que le sirva un poco de sake?_ —el peli verde solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa y pronto su vaso estuvo lleno. El hombre, rebosante de felicidad al poder serle útil, se sentó a su lado, esperando a que le diera un trago para volvérselo a llenar.

 _—¡Esto es genial, no lo crees, Zoro!_ —exclamó Luffy que, en cuanto pusieron la comida sobre la mesa, comenzó a devorar todo a su paso.

Zoro comenzó a comer también y se encontraba inmerso en lo suyo hasta que se dio cuenta que Law había entrado al comedor y caminaba directo al sitio donde se encontraba.

El ojigrís se agachó hasta el oído de Gambia y le susurró algo en voz baja. _—¡Oblígame!_ —exclamó de mala manera. Si bien el Barto club trataba a los Mugiwara como si fueran sus dioses, no eran muy amigables con Law. El médico le regaló una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, alzó su mano y de un movimiento leve hizo que el hombre apareciera hasta el otro lado del comedor sin entender cómo había llegado hasta allá.

Con el lugar desocupado se sentó al lado de Zoro y sin mirarlo siquiera, comenzó a comer también.

El peli verde lo miró de reojo y fingió seguir con lo suyo. ¿Para qué se había sentado ahí si no pensaba hablarle siquiera? Tomó un onigiri y comenzó a comer, pero estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bocado cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su rodilla.

Volteó sorprendido hacia donde estaba Law, quien simplemente parecía estar disfrutando un tazón de arroz sin reparar en él.

Zoro movió su pierna con discreción, pero la mano no se retiró; muy al contrario, empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad.

 _—¡Suéltame!_ —se quejó con un susurro. Pudo ver que la boca de Law se curvaba ligeramente, no había duda de que se estaba divirtiendo, y subió la mano hasta la mitad de su muslo. Zoro miró nervioso a su alrededor, nadie parecía reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos.

 _—¿Qué pasa, Zoro-ya?_ —preguntó en un tono burlón y continuó su avance hasta que descaradamente se posó sobre su miembro y lo empezó a acariciar—. _Te noto… tenso._

Zoro, alarmado, se puso en pie y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos. Todos a su alrededor callaron extrañados por su comportamiento.

 _—¿Qué sucede Zoro, no te gusta la comida?_ —preguntó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

 _—¡Zoro-senpai! —_ chilló Barto _—, ¡si preparamos algo mal lo volveremos a hacer hasta que quede perfecto, solo díganos que…_

 _—No, la comida está bien así, es solo… que tengo algo qué hacer._

Miró con cara de pocos amigos a Law y salió rápidamente del lugar. En cuanto estuvo a solas se tapó la boca con la mano y ahogó un profundo suspiro. Su miembro estaba duro y podía sentir como palpitaba apretujado dentro de su pantalón. Se asomó por la ventana que daba al comedor, esperando que Law hiciera algún movimiento o se dignara a salir también, pero actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. _«Ese hijo de puta está jugando conmigo»._ Apretó los puños. El enojo se mezcló con el intenso placer que sentía, revolviéndole las emociones.

 _—Esto no se va a quedar así_ _—_ exclamó en voz alta _—_. _No sabe con quién se está metiendo._


	3. Calor

**CALOR**

—Capítulo 3—

En cuanto Zoro pudo encontrar el baño se metió directo a la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Su estómago gruñó de repente, recordándole que no había comido casi nada. _—Ese imbécil_ … —murmuró mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro.

Su cuerpo estaba tan encendido que comenzaba a dolerle, no había podido evitarlo, las caricias bajo la mesa lo habían excitado demasiado. Tocó con suavidad su cuerpo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su miembro, y furioso, le dio un golpe a la pared.

Se moría de ganas de desfogarse, pero hacerlo en ese momento le parecía humillante, él no era un títere que Law pudiera manejar a su antojo.

Escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y pudo sentir la presencia de alguien que se adentraba de manera sigilosa. _«Es él»,_ pensó. Esbozó una sonrisa malévola, si ese médico de mierda tenía la intención de seguir provocándolo, esta vez no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Esperó paciente a que la persona se acercara un poco más, lo suficiente para ver su silueta a través de la cortina del baño, y cuando estuvo a su alcance se lanzó sobre él rodeándolo con la cortina y estrellándolo contra la pared.

— _Estás perdido, voy a cogerte tan duro que…_

Dejó la frase a la mitad cuando vio que la persona entre sus brazos no era quien esperaba. La cortina calló al piso, descubriendo a Barto a quien le temblaban las piernas.

— _¡Lo-lo siento, Zoro-senpai! ¡yo solo vine a dejarle una toalla, no quería molestarlo!..._ —el capitán del Barto Club no pudo evitar mirar al hombre desnudo frente a él, quien tenía todavía entre las piernas una notable erección. Tragó saliva y subió las manos en gesto de rendición _—. Pe-pero sabe que soy su fiel esclavo, así que si eso es lo que quiere ¡adelante, tómeme! ¡Será un honor para mí!_

Y dicho esto comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

— _¡No, espera!_ —exclamó Zoro muerto de vergüenza, tanta que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—, _no es necesario, solo_ _deja la toalla y vete por favor._

Escuchó como su acompañante volvió a cerrarse el pantalón, y tras disculparse nuevamente, salió corriendo de ahí.

Zoro permaneció quieto, sin poder moverse por un largo rato.

 _—Voy a volverme loco_ —exclamó mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo habitual.

 _—Law va a volverme loco._

• • •

Cuando la hora de comer terminó, Law decidió salir a cubierta en compañía de Franky, quien le hablaba de un sinnúmero de cosas a las que realmente no les ponía mucha atención. No podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que Zoro-ya había tenido en el comedor, ¡vaya que se estaba divirtiendo!, pensaba seguir presionándolo, poco a poco, hasta que finalmente cediera a su petición.

Su momento de reflexión quedó truncado cuando, de repente, el filo de una katana se colocó peligrosamente en su mejilla.

 _—Tú…_

Reconoció enseguida la voz de su atacante y se giró lentamente sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

Zoro, que apenas si se había colocado los pantalones, lo miraba con el rostro enfurecido.

 _—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? —_ las mejillas del peli verde se encendieron.

 _—¡Vamos, invoca tu nodachi, y arreglemos esto como hombres!_

Franky se interpuso entre ambos intentando calmar la inexplicable ira de su nakama _. —Tranquilo bro, recuerda que Law está muy malherido todavía, no es buena idea que lo retes de esa manera._

Zoro respiró profundo en un intento de contener su mal humor y bajó su arma, pero sintió un espasmo en la mejilla al ver que Law seguía mirándolo con ese gesto burlón que lo sacaba de quicio.

 _—Zoro-ya, no entiendo por qué quieres pelear conmigo pero, adelante. No voy a rechazar un duelo —_ apareció su nodachi y se puso en guardia _—_. _Supongo que en el estado en el que me encuentro estaremos más parejos._

 _—¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? —_ exclamó Zoro molesto.

 _—No insinúo nada, simplemente digo que si me encontrara en óptimas condiciones no serías rival para mí._

Sus palabras terminaron por calentar la cabeza de Zoro. _—¿Así que te sientes tan seguro?, de acuerdo —_ se quitó las katanas y las puso a un lado—. _Adelante, yo no usaré mis katanas, y no solo eso, te dejaré elegir el arma que quieras. Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras._

A esta altura de su conversación ya se encontraban rodeados por casi todos los tripulantes del barco. _—¿Una batalla? ¡Eso será genial! —_ exclamó Luffy. Los piratas del Barto Club lo secundaron con alegría, qué mejor que ver pelear a Zoro contra alguien como Law.

El médico se cruzó de brazos con aire de autosuficiencia. Si bien su rostro se mostraba inescrutable, por dentro se sentía nervioso. Su cuerpo estaba severamente lastimado y todavía no tenía un control total sobre el brazo que le habían vuelto a unir. En definitiva no tenía forma de ganar esa batalla.

… Al menos que.

Sonrió al encontrar la solución perfecta.

 _—Acepto el reto, pero antes de eso, ¿no deberíamos elegir otro sitio dónde pelear? Si lo hacemos aquí estoy seguro de que dañaremos el barco._

Todos se miraron entre sí, en lo que llevaban de viaje no habían divisado ninguna isla, ni siquiera un pedazo de tierra firme que les pudiera servir.

 _—¡Yo me encargaré de eso! —_ exclamó Barto con entusiasmo _—. Solo tengo que formar un espacio con mis barreras lo suficientemente grande, déjenmelo a mí._

Cruzó sus dedos y encima del barco comenzó a formar un cubo de grandes proporciones. _—Estará listo muy pronto —_ exclamó. Tenía que poner especial esfuerzo en reforzar el espacio, estaba seguro de que sería una pelea genial.

Law frunció el seño, no estaba listo todavía para llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Sintió contra el rostro una suave brisa que anunciaba un descenso den la temperatura. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Un buen cambio de clima.

 _—Zoro-ya, en lo que está lista la plataforma deberías ir por algo más de ropa, hace frío._

— _Estoy bien así_ —exclamó el tozudo peli verde sin mirarlo siquiera.

 _—Hazlo, no voy a huir, si es lo que temes_ —insistió el médico.

Zoro lo miró unos instantes de mala manera y se frotó los brazos, en verdad sentía cada vez más frío. Si se había salido tan rápido del baño fue precisamente para poder partirle la cara, lamentablemente tenía que esperar un poco más. _—Volveré enseguida._

En cuanto Law lo vio entrar al barco se movilizó rápido. Tenía poco tiempo para prepararse.

• • •

Cuando la plataforma estuvo lista todos se reunieron en cubierta, expectantes. Zoro, quien recibía todo el apoyo por parte del Barto Club, se sentía seguro de ganar. _«Esta vez voy a mostrarte quién manda»,_ pensó. No iba a lastimarlo mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para dejarle en claro que no se jugaba con él.

Antes de subir Law le tocó el hombro. _—Vamos a hacer más interesante esta pelea ¿qué tal una apuesta?_ —Zoro lo miró con recelo, ese hombre se veía demasiado confiado, estaba seguro de que algo se traía entre manos.

 _—Pon las condiciones._

Law no pudo esconder una sensual sonrisa, todo estaba yendo a la perfección. _—Si tú ganas, aceptaré frente a todos que eres muy superior a mí y dejaré de molestarte, pero si yo gano… —_ se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y se acercó ligeramente a su oído _—. Si yo gano tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te pida por una semana._

La piel de Zoro se erizó al escuchar sus palabras, no tenía que ser un genio para entender justo lo que Law quería. _«Aquí hay algo raro»,_ pensó. Pero no pudo encontrar nada que lo llevara a rechazar el trato.

 _—De acuerdo —_ exclamó finalmente, se dio la vuelta y subió primero.

 _—¡Zoro, acábalo! —_ empezaron a gritar sus fanáticos. El peli verde empezó a hacer estiramientos mientras esperaba a que su contrincante subiera. Lo miró de reojo, Law no traía consigo su nodachi. _«¿Piensa vencerme a mano limpia?»,_ no pudo esconder una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que aún con ayuda de su akuma no mi no podría vencerlo en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _—¿Qué esperas? Sube de una vez —_ lo apremió.

Law esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

 _—Empecemos entonces._

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, en vez de subir, se hizo a un lado.

 _—Mugiwara-ya, ¿estás listo?_

Todos enmudecieron al ver que entre el gentío Luffy se abría paso tronándose los nudillos. _—Estoy listo —_ exclamó el capitán con una enorme sonrisa.

 _—¡Oye, Luffy! ¡tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! —_ gritó Zoro desde la plataforma. El chico de goma soltó una suave risilla y miró a Law para que este diera la explicación.

 _—Zoro-ya, tú dijiste que podía utilizar el "arma" que yo quisiera, ¿no es así? Pues él es mi arma._

El rostro del peli verde palideció.

 _—Creo que deberías ser más específico a la hora de poner una condición._

Se escucharon algunas risas entre los presentes, principalmente de Usopp y Kinemon, quienes tuvieron que reconocer el ingenio del médico para salirse por la tangente. Por su parte el Barto club entró en crisis, pues ya no sabían a quién apoyar.

 _—¡Prepárate, Zoro!_ —gritó Luffy mientras entraba a la caja junto a él.

Zoro tragó saliva, arrepentido de haber dejado sus katanas fuera del encuentro. _«Law, esta vas a pagármela»_ pensó mientras se ponía en guardia, esperando el primer golpe de su capitán.

Luffy estiró su brazo y activó el _gear second. —¡Gomu gomu no… Gatling!_

Zoro se puso en guardia, defendiéndose de los tremendos puñetazos de Luffy que lo empujaron hasta pegar con una de las barreras. Armó sus brazos con haki a modo de protección y usó la barrera como impulso para lanzarse contra él.

 _—¡Tatsu Maki!_

Un enorme remolino se formó alrededor de Luffy, alzándolo por los aires mientras recibía un buen número de golpes directos imbuidos con haki. Al terminar el ataque el chico de goma aterrizó con una rodilla en el piso. Se pasó el brazo por la boca y se dio cuenta de que tenía un hilo de sangre.

Sonrió y lanzó un contraataque.

A medida que la batalla comenzaba a volverse más fiera los espectadores miraban atónitos el espectáculo. Barto, que sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la emoción, era alentado por sus compañeros a resistir, pues si perdía la conciencia sus dos amados mugiwara caerían al mar.

Law solo observaba con los brazos cruzados el tremendo espectáculo. _—¿Cómo convenciste a Luffy de que peleara por ti? —_ le preguntó Usopp incrédulo al ver que su capitán no escatimaba en esfuerzo.

 _—No tengo por qué contártelo —_ respondió. La verdad es que le daba pena admitir que lo había sobornado con una estupidez. Si ganaba esta batalla por él lo acompañaría a cazar escarabajos una vez que llegaran a Zou. _«Gracias a mi habilidad puedo localizarte los más grandes»_ le había dicho para terminarlo de convencer, ese era el motivo por el cual Luffy se veía tan entusiasmado.

Un puñetazo de Zoro hizo que la barrera retumbara completa. _«Me estoy cansando, este no es mi estilo de pelea»,_ pensó mientras esquivaba con trabajo un _bazooka_ por parte de su capitán.

 _—Esta pelea está muy divertida, Zoro, pero Torao me pidió que no me tardara demasiado, así que vamos a terminar._

Luffy se llevó el brazo a la boca y para sorpresa de todos tomó la forma del _Gear Fourth._

Zoro no pudo esconder su sorpresa ¿realmente iba a golpearlo con todo lo que tenía? _—¡Oye Luffy, espera! —_ exclamó al ver que se preparaba para lanzar un terrible ataque, pero su capitán parecía no estar dispuesto a escucharlo.

 _—¡Gomu gomu no… Kong gun! —_ gritó sin mostrarle piedad alguna. Zoro utilizó su haki de armadura al máximo, pero el golpe fue tan intenso que lo estrelló contra una de las barreras y la rompió.

Zoro, ya inconsciente, salió disparado junto con los trozos de la barrera y cayó en el mar, dando por terminada la pelea.

• • •

Tras varias horas sin recuperar la conciencia, el peli verde abrió finalmente los ojos. Su cuerpo dolía horrores, especialmente su espalda que había sido la parte de su cuerpo que rompió la barrera. Ese último golpe de Luffy podría haberlo matado de no ser por lo fuerte que era su haki de armadura, su capitán era un idiota incapaz de medir su propia fuerza.

Abrió el ojo y tardó en enfocar las cosas que había a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al notar que se encontraba en la enfermería.

 _—Tranquilo, no te levantes tan rápido._

Unas suaves manos lo detuvieron para indicarle que se volviera a recostar, pero al reconocer la voz desobedeció al instante.

 _—Tú… —_ exclamó medio mareado, se intentó poner en pie, pero simplemente no pudo.

 _—Quédate quieto —_ le pidió el médico.

Cuando finalmente el mareo pasó, clavó su entera atención en el rostro que tenía frente a él.

 _—Maldito tramposo —_ Law esbozó una sonrisa leve que solo consiguió enfurecerlo más.

 _—Yo no hice trampa, simplemente aproveché la oportunidad que se me presentó —_ lo tomó de la barbilla y se la acarició con suavidad—. _Debiste ser un poco más… específico._

Las manos de Zoro comenzaron a temblar, estaba furioso y ya no podía más, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Law dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. El peli verde se abalanzó contra él, lo tomó de la ropa y lo pegó contra una pared.

Estaba harto de sus juegos, de sus mañas, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que deseaba decirle en ese momento…

Pero todo se borró de su cabeza cuando Law, aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos, lo besó.

Zoro se resistió al inicio, pero pronto comenzó a corresponder ese demandante beso. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo presionó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la madera detrás de ellos crujió. Su lengua se encontró con la contraria, desatando una danza entre ambas. Ese beso tenía un ligero sabor a sangre, pues Zoro le había abierto el labio con el tremendo puñetazo que le conectó.

Las manos de Law, ávidas de sentirlo, bajaron por su espalda y se metieron en su pantalón, apretándole duro el trasero, dejándole sentir las ganas enormes que le tenía.

 _—Terminemos esto, Zoro-ya… —_ le susurró sobre los labios. Estaba cansado de esperar.

Se separaron de la pared y sin mirar a su alrededor comenzaron a avanzar, buscando la cama. Cuando la encontraron el peli verde aventó a su acompañante sobre la misma y se humedeció los labios. Se colocó encima para seguir besándolo y comenzó a descender por su cuello donde le colocó una buena mordida. Sus manos acariciaron sus pectorales y continuaron su camino, quitándole los vendajes que todavía cubrían su abdomen y abriéndole el pantalón. Con la punta de la lengua lamió su ombligo y bajó todavía más, hasta llegar a su miembro que ya se sentía bastante duro.

Sin decir palabra se lo metió a la boca, provocando que Law se arqueara lleno de placer. Zoro empezó a marcar un ritmo rápido y delicioso mientras sus manos terminaban de bajarle el pantalón para poder acariciarle el trasero.

Law estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pues la sensación era muy intensa. Tener a Zoro a su merced lo tenía al máximo, pero si se entregaba sabía bien que perdería el control en aquella "batalla" y no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

 _—Zoro-ya, recuerda nuestro trato… —_ le susurró mientras lo separaba de su miembro. El peli verde esbozó una sonrisa de lo más sensual y se levantó.

 _—Así que… debo ser obediente ¿no es así? —_ abrió lentamente su propio pantalón sin dejar de mirarlo. Law tomó asiento y extendió sus brazos para tomarlo de la cintura, pero el peli verde dio dos pasos hacia atrás _—. Solo, un pequeño detalle… —_ hizo una mueca como si quisiera recordar algo _—. Dijiste que tenía que obedecerte una semana entera… pero no dijiste a partir de cuando._

Zoro se cerró el pantalón sin poder esconder una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Se moría de ganas por seguir, pero el placer de ver el rostro desconcertado de su acompañante era mucho mayor.

Law simplemente se quedó sin habla, mirándolo fijamente.

Zoro se acercó y le acarició con el dedo pulgar la parte del labio donde le había dado el golpe. _—Debiste ser más… específico._

Y, tras pagarle con la misma moneda se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Law, que pareció reaccionar hasta mucho después, soltó una suave risa y se dio un golpe sobre la frente. El miembro le dolía horrores, así que se dejó caer de espaldas y, tragándose la humillación que le había hecho pasar, terminó con lo que Zoro había empezado.

 _—Me estás volviendo loco._

Exclamó en un último jadeo antes de entregarse en su propia mano.

 _—Zoro-ya, me estás volviendo loco._


	4. Mucho calor

**MUCHO CALOR**

—Capítulo 4—

En cuanto Zoro cerró la puerta empezó a dudar. Se llevó la mano a la boca, recordando el sabor del hombre que acababa de probar. Repasó en su mente los besos, el cuerpo desnudo y excitado, y ese par de ojos grises llenos de placer…

Se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y después regresó. Colocó la mano sobre la perilla y se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta. _«Calma, no cedas»,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Podía sentir como su mano temblaba ligeramente. En verdad se moría de ganas por regresar y hacerlo con él, pero sabía bien que eso significaba dejarlo ganar, así que, tras pensárselo mucho se alejó definitivamente de la enfermería.

Al salir a cubierta descubrió que la mayoría estaban comiendo animadamente. En cuanto Luffy lo vio saltó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo haciéndole sentir un intenso dolor en la espalda lastimada. _—¡Zoro, qué bien que ya despertaste!_ —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. El peli verde le empujó la cabeza para quitárselo de encima sin lograr su cometido.

 _—¡Idiota!, ¡cómo se te ocurre golpearme de esa manera!_ —le reclamó. Su capitán ladeó la cabeza con un gesto condescendiente.

 _—Sabía que resistirías, ¡eres muy fuerte!_

El peli verde soltó un bufido sin saber qué responder y se sentó con el resto.

Barto corrió a ofrecerle un plato y se sentó a su lado _—¡Zoro-senpai! ¡Me alegra mucho que se encuentre bien! ¡Aunque claro, solo alguien tan genial como usted podría haber aguantado un impacto así! —_ Zoro tomó lo que le ofrecía, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. El capitán del Barto club, que no pasó desapercibida su reacción, le dio un suave golpe con el hombro y se acercó discretamente a su oído. _—Sobre lo que pasó en el baño, no tiene de qué preocuparse, jamás hablaré sobre lo ocurrido —_ y le giñó un ojo de manera cómplice _._ Zoro lo miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.

 _—Te lo agradezco_ —era bueno saber que, al menos, podía dejar ese asunto en el pasado.

Lo que no vio fue la expresión que puso su fanático al alejarse de ahí. _«¡Te-tengo un secreto con Zoro-senpai!»,_ se tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y dio un saltito de felicidad.

Poco tiempo después apareció Law. En cuanto Zoro lo vio se sintió incapaz de tragarse el bocado que se había metido a la boca. Se puso nervioso y clavó la vista en la comida. Para su tranquilidad, el médico tomó asiento hasta el otro extremo, junto a Robin, con quien comenzó a entablar una plática seca. Tras un rato de evitarlo, el peli verde finalmente alzó la vista con curiosidad, sorprendido al ver que su objeto de deseo parecía imperturbable; no como él, que llevaba un buen rato con el mismo trozo de onigiri en la mano. Law era realmente bueno para ocultar lo que sentía…

O tal vez, en verdad no había sido gran cosa para él.

La idea no le hizo ninguna gracia y apretó tan fuerte el onigiri que se desmoronó por completo.

La voz de Barto interrumpió sus pensamientos: _—¡Coman todo lo que quieran!, tenemos comida de sobra y… ¿eh? —_ el capitán paró en seco su discurso cuando notó que el cielo se llenaba de nubes negras.

Un enorme granizo cayó a su lado, abollando la cubierta del barco. _—¡Cuidado! —_ exclamó al ver que venían cayendo muchos más. La tormenta arreció y los presentes tuvieron que abandonar la comida para defender el barco.

 _—¡Barto! ¡Usa una de tus barreras!_ —le gritó Zoro, pero al parecer el aludido se encontraba dudoso al respecto por culpa de un dilema moral. Zoro cortó en dos un enorme trozo que estuvo a punto de aplastarlos _—_. _¡Apresúrate! —_ volvió a gritarle. Miró hacia arriba y antes de que pudiera defenderse de otro enorme trozo de hielo Law movió su nodachi y lo envió lejos, salvándolo por poco. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pero no había tiempo de detenerse a decir nada.

El oleaje comenzó a complicar más las cosas. El barco se meneaba de una manera tan salvaje que los tripulantes chocaban entre ellos. Luffy subió a la parte más alta del barco y comenzó a golpear los granizos en un intento de despedazarlos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio aterrorizado que una enorme ola estaba a punto de impactarlos **_—¡CUIDADO!_** _—_ gritó a todo pulmón. Todos en el barco se aferraron a lo que pudieron para recibir el impacto. Franky abrazó a Robin y aventó su brazo para atrapar a su capitán justo antes de que el agua lo arrastrara consigo.

 _—¡Sujeten bien a los usuarios! —_ gritó el cyborg.

Law no alcanzó a ponerse a salvo y el agua comenzó a arrastrarlo, cuando estuvo a punto de salirse por la borda un fuerte brazo lo cogió por la cintura. _—Te tengo —_ exclamó Zoro muy cerca de su rostro y lo jaló contra su cuerpo para ponerlo a salvo _—, ten más cuidado, idiota_.

 _—Te debo… una… —_ Law lo miró a los ojos y le esbozó una sonrisa que lo perturbó por completo, tanto que se apartó de golpe y el pobre usuario, cuyo cuerpo todavía estaba muy débil, dio de lleno contra el piso.

Zoro se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo estúpida que había sido su reacción, así que decidió alejarse a toda prisa antes de que pudiera recriminarle cualquier cosa.

…

Tras un buen rato de lucha contra el clima las nubes terminaron por ceder. Agotados y empapados, todos los tripulantes se dejaron caer sobre la cubierta que ahora estaba llena de huecos.

 _—¡Barto, para la próxima deja de dudar y pon tus malditas barreras!_ —le reclamó Usopp.

Bartolomeo se aventó al piso y lo tomó del pie _—¡Usopp-senpai! ¡No se enoje conmigo, no volveré a dudar, lo prometo! —_ el aludido empezó a sacudir el pie con la intención de quitárselo de encima, pero simplemente no lo logró.

 _—Menos mal que nadie salió herido —_ exclamó Franky, quien se quitó la camisa, y tras exprimirla, la extendió para permitir que Robin se cambiara detrás de ella.

Zoro, que hasta ese momento había estado tumbado boca arriba, tomó asiento y comenzó a desvestirse también. El haramaki pesaba bastante cuando estaba mojado y se sentía de lo más estorboso, así que lo dejó caer a un lado, junto con la camisa que vestía.

 _—¡Zoro, ¿qué le pasó a tu espalda?! —_ escuchó que gritaba su capitán de manera indiscreta. El aludido intentó ver a qué se refería, pero su vista no alcanzaba.

Law, que estaba cerca de él, apretó los labios para evitar que una mueca se dibujara en su rostro.

La espalda de Zoro estaba llena de tremendos hematomas que cada vez se veían más colorados. _—¿Esto? —_ dijo cuando finalmente logró mirarse un poco _—_. _Esto es el resultado de pelear contigo, grandísimo idiota._

Luffy bajó hasta donde estaba y avergonzado por haberlo lastimado de esa manera, se disculpó de la manera más formal que pudo. _—No es nada, ya se quitarán —_ exclamó el peli verde y le frotó la cabeza con un gesto fraternal. La verdad es que, aunque la espalda le dolía horrores, no pensaba admitirlo.

Law abrió la boca, pero decidió callar. _«Debe dolerle bastante»._

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, a fin de cuentas, él había sido el que puso a Mugiwara-ya a pelear contra él. Se bajó el gorro para ocultar sus ojos. Se puso en pie, y aprovechando la distracción del resto, se metió en el barco.

• • •

La noche llegó antes de lo esperado y la mayoría decidió dormir en la cubierta. Había sido un día bastante pesado. Zoro dormitaba cerca de la puerta cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro con suavidad. Abrió el ojo y no pudo ocultar un gesto de sorpresa, el hombre se hincó a su lado y le susurró al oído: _—Zoro-ya, ven conmigo._

Arrastrado más por la curiosidad decidió seguirlo. Entraron juntos al barco y Law avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser el camarote del capitán. Abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Zoro ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos _—¿En serio? ¿Ya se te acabaron los trucos?_

Law esbozó una sonrisa de lo más sensual. _—No te traje aquí para eso, anda ya._

Al entrar Zoro se sintió avergonzado. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de notas de periódico y carteles con sus rostros. _—No hay duda de quién duerme aquí —_ exclamó. Vio que algo se asomaba debajo de la cama y, curioso, jaló lo que parecía ser un póster tamaño real de Luffy. _«No quiero saber por qué lo tiene ahí»._ Lo mejor era fingir que nunca lo vio.

Law se acercó a un pequeño buró y dejó ahí un frasco que traía entre las manos. _—Necesito que te quites la camisa y te recuestes un momento_.

Como respuesta, Zoro soltó un bufido. _—Claro, ¿no quieres que me quite todo de una vez? —_ contestó con sarcasmo. Law lo miró unos instantes, tentado a contestarle esa provocación.

 _—Pasé gran parte de la tarde recorriendo los estantes de la cocina y la enfermería, y pude hallar los ingredientes suficientes para crear este aceite. Es un remedio algo burdo, pero servirá para calmar el dolor que estás sintiendo._

 _—No me duele nada —_ mintió el peli verde. Law lo miró con un gesto de incredulidad.

 _—Puedes mentirle a quien quieras, menos a mí. Lo puedo notar incluso en tu postura._

Zoro no tenía muchos ánimos de pelear, pero tampoco de estar a solas con él. _—No necesito tu ayuda —_ se dio la vuelta dispuesto a partir, pero Law le dio un apretón en la zona herida y lo hizo doblarse del dolor _._

 _—Déjate de estupideces. Anda, acuéstate de una buena vez._

El peli verde lo miró de manera intimidante, pero, resignado, se quitó lo que le pedía y se recostó sobre el colchón. Law tomó un poco de aceite, se frotó las manos y empezó a masajear la espalda de su acompañante de manera suave, repasando los músculos que se sentían tan tensos.

Zoro metió el rosto entre sus brazos, ocultando su expresión. Ese masaje se sentía bastante bien y el dolor poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. _«Sabe lo que hace»,_ pensó.

Law notó que el golpe se extendía hacia la cadera baja. _—Desabróchate el pantalón, necesito que te lo quites._

El corazón de Zoro comenzó a acelerarse de repente. La voz de Law tenía un tono neutro, sin rastro alguno de segundas intenciones. Eso, en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo ponía más nervioso. Sin levantar el rostro bajó su mano y se abrió el botón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando sintió que Law le ayudaba a deslizar suavemente el pantalón para quitárselo, dejando su trasero cubierto solo por la ropa interior que vestía.

Por su parte Law luchaba por ser lo más profesional posible. En cuanto vio al peli verde boca abajo y con tan poca ropa sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse. Respiró profundo en un intento de recuperar la calma. Ese masaje era una manera de hacer las paces con él, y de paso, aliviar su propia culpa. No era momento para provocar una nueva pelea.

 _—Voy a bajarte el bóxer también, solo un poco —_ Metió los dedos por el resorte de la prenda y lo bajó hasta la mitad de su bien formado trasero.

Tragó saliva y continuó con el masaje. No pudo evitar observarlo a detalle, ese cuerpo estaba perfectamente trabajado. Se moría de ganas de subirse en él y hacerse espacio entre su delicioso trasero. _«No pienses en eso»,_ se recriminó. Miró como en el muslo continuaban algunos hematomas, así que bajó su tacto y también lo masajeó, teniendo especial cuidado en la parte interna del mismo.

¿Y si colaba sus dedos hacia la entrada de Zoro-ya?

Mala idea, estaba seguro de que lo golpearía de nuevo.

Zoro empezó a sentir que su miembro se ponía duro. A pesar de que Law no estaba haciendo nada indebido el simple hecho de saber que tenía sus manos sobre él lo estaba prendiendo bastante. Tenía que admitirlo, se moría de ganas de que esas diestras manos lo tocaran con otras intenciones.

 _—Law, detente, me estás matando._

Respiró profundo, entrecortado, y se giró para tomar asiento sobre la cama. Law no pudo evitar que sus ojos lo recorrieran con descaro, desde su bien formado abdomen hasta la tremenda erección que se le veía entre las piernas.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, mirándose mutuamente con un intenso deseo. Finalmente Law esbozó una sonrisa de lado. _—Zoro-ya, ¿no estás cansado de evitarme? —_ le preguntó directamente y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Zoro permaneció en silencio sin atreverse a detenerlo, mirando atentamente como continuaba quitándose la ropa frente a él. Law se abrió el pantalón y lo dejó caer hasta el suelo, descubriendo sus largas y torneadas piernas. Metió ambos pulgares en la orilla de su bóxer y lo bajó hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro erguido. Se acercó al peli verde y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos.

 _—¿No te has dado cuenta que me muero por hacértelo?_

Subió las manos por el cuerpo del peli verde hasta sus pectorales y lo empujó para recostarlo. Su rostro no pudo esconder el intenso placer que sintió cuando sus miembros se rozaron, apretujándose deliciosamente entre ambos cuerpos. Zoro lo tomó de la cintura y se rodó con él, colocándose encima. _—Lo haré gustoso, si me dejas tomar el control —_ acercó sus labios y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja _—, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir —_ sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero de Law, quitándole la única prenda que tenía encima, estrujándolo con fuerza para separarle las piernas. Sus dedos, ávidos de sentirlo, se colaron hacia su entrada y comenzó a empujar ligeramente. El ojigrís se dejó tocar, no tenía prisa en convencerlo y tampoco podía negar el placer que sintió cuando esos dedos se colaron dentro de su cuerpo. Zoro contemplaba su rostro excitado como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle en él. Finalmente atrapó su boca y comenzó a besarlo de manera posesiva, dejándole en claro el deseo que le tenía.

Cuando Law sintió que estaba por venirse retrocedió un poco y se liberó del tacto de Zoro, tomándolo por sorpresa.

 _—No —_ soltó con la voz excitada _—_. _Si quieres seguir será bajo mis condiciones._

Lo aventó hacia atrás para someterlo contra el colchón, y sin darle oportunidad de responder, volvió a besarlo. Estiró la mano hacia el buró para tomar más aceite y comenzó a recorrerlo entero con resbalosas caricias que se sentían demasiado intensas. Bajó la mano y tomó el miembro de Zoro marcándole un ritmo lento y tortuoso, pudo sentir como el peli verde empezaba a mover sus caderas, pidiendo que subiera la velocidad.

Dejó de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos. _—Y bien, ¿quieres seguir o vas a dejarme nuevamente a la mitad?_

Zoro ya no podía más, la excitación estaba llegando a su límite. Ese hombre lo volvía loco, tanto que ya no podía contenerse. Clavó su atención en ese par de ojos grises y por primera vez pudo notar en ellos la ansiedad que Law sentía. Estaba igual que él, muriéndose de ganas por seguir.

Apretó los dientes y tragó saliva.

 _—Adelante, házmelo de una maldita vez, pero te advierto, después será mi turno._

Law esbozó una sensual sonrisa y alzó las piernas de Zoro, bajó su boca a la oreja de su acompañante y gracias al aceite se metió hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, soltando un intenso jadeo. Zoro apretó las sábanas y entrecerró los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de hacer algún sonido.

 _—Qué bien te sientes… —_ le susurró extasiado. Comenzó a moverse, primero con un ritmo lento para permitir que se acostumbrara y fue subiendo el ritmo en cada estocada. Estaba dentro de él, era suyo, no había nada más qué decir, solo entregarse a la delicia que estaba sintiendo. Zoro estaba tan apretado, tan estrecho, que podía jurar que casi no tenía experiencia. Sonrió. Imaginarse que era el primero dentro de él lo llenó de un placer incontenible.

Zoro, por su parte, se aferró a su espalda y continuó besándolo, repasando con sus ansiosas manos cada parte de su cuerpo. _«Se siente bien»,_ pensó. No se atrevía a decírselo. _«Se siente mejor de lo que pensé»._ Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había accedido, pero esa era la primera vez que alguien se adentraba en su cuerpo y no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Law se sentó con él y lo tomó del trasero para marcarle un ritmo cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Pudo sentir tras unas fuertes estocadas que su acompañante se entregaba con fuerza. Aumentó el ritmo y terminó también.

Lo sujetó de la cintura y lo estrechó contra él, como si no deseara separarse. Permaneció así, con el rostro metido entre el cuello de Zoro hasta que logró recuperar el aliento.

El peli verde se alzó lo suficiente para liberar el miembro de Law y esbozó una pícara sonrisa. _—Ahora es mi turno._

Law lo miró con un gesto desafiante: _—Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer._

Giró a Law sobre la cama y lo sometió contra el colchón de manera tosca, dejando su cadera levantada. Tomarlo así, con fuerza, se había convertido en una de sus fantasías. Colocó la punta de su lengua en el coxis del ojigrís y comenzó a subir lentamente por toda su espina dorsal hasta la nuca. Lo tomó de la barbilla y alzó ligeramente su cabeza para devorar su cuello, mordiéndolo con suficiente fuerza como para dejarle marcas. _—Auch —_ susurró Law, quien no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Zoro también tomó un poco de aceite y lubricó por completo su miembro. Mordió con suavidad el hombro de su compañero y empujó duro, hasta adentro. Esta vez no pudo evitar que un suspiro lleno de placer se escapara de su boca. Comenzó a moverse de manera intensa, empujando con tanta fuerza que la mejilla de Law no lograba separarse de la almohada. Se inclinó hasta su oído, apresó su miembro y empezó a marcarle el mismo ritmo. _—¿Así te gusta? —_ preguntó con la voz encendida. Su acompañante esbozó una sonrisa como contestación.

Zoro se alzó de nuevo para tomar su cadera con ambas manos y empujar cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Terminó por recostarse completamente sobre el ojigrís, jadeando cerca de su oído. _—Voy a venirme —_ anunció, y dicho esto empujó unas cuantas veces más, prolongando el placer lo más que pudo.

Cuando sus ánimos parecieron calmarse se separó de Law, permitiendo que este se diera la vuelta. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez, de manera suave. Quedando uno frente al otro.

 _—Zoro-ya… —_ susurró el médico mientras le acariciaba la cintura con suavidad _—, pedazo de idiota, tenías que acceder justo ahora, que estamos a nada de llegar a Zou._

Zoro soltó una suave risa. _—Debiste pedirlo de buena manera desde un inicio._

Ahora que el ojigrís estaba por regresar con su tripulación era casi un hecho que debían separarse. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de tener el tiempo suficiente para repetir lo que acababan de hacer.

 _—Voy a llevarte conmigo —_ amenazó el médico mientras le mordía con suavidad el labio _—_. _No sé como, pero no pienso dejarte ir._

Zoro soltó un bufido. _—Resígnate, eso no va a pasar._

Law se separó y esbozó un gesto burlón, ¡cómo le gustaba provocar a aquel hombre! _—Hagamos otra apuesta ¿te parece? Si logro que vengas conmigo tendrás que cumplir tu semana de obediencia, a partir del momento en que yo lo decida. —_ aclaró. Zoro bajó sus besos y le pasó la lengua por los duros pectorales.

 _—¿Y si yo gano? —_ preguntó.

 _—Si tu ganas, haré todo lo que me pidas cada que nos podamos ver…_ —le alzó el rostro un momento para mirarlo a los ojos—. _Todo lo que pidas_ —Remarcó al final con una voz tan encendida que a Zoro se le erizó la piel.

Siguieron besándose, cerrando el trato sin decir una sola palabra, esperando a sentirse listos para disfrutarse nuevamente.

No tenían idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro, ni mucho menos si tendrían otra oportunidad para volverse a encontrar. Lo único de lo que estaban seguros es de que ambos deseaban continuar un poco más.

Y más.

Y más.


End file.
